My Wonder Girl
by Mysteriol
Summary: A sweet lil' Zelphie at Balamb Balcony! R n R, thanx!


My Wonder Girl  
  
Hello! Mysterio000 here w/ u! Anyway, this is a Zelphie and it's just a lil' kawaii one. So please, if you support this couple, do drop a review, kz? Anyway, this is about them having a lil' take at the Balamb Garden balcony. I did one fic like this called: One Star, before. But some people says it's too short, so I'm making a longer one.  
  
Here it is, people, My Wonder Girl, a one-shot Zelphie ficcie…oh yes, a songfic, too.   
  
  
  
  
  
~I learn to love many dreams  
I learn how to wish upon a star   
As I looked into your eyes  
You taught me how to fly~  
  
Selphie Tilmitt giggled as she stared out to the skies of the Balamb night. She recalled how Zell had stuffed all the fifteen hotdogs into his mouth just now just to prove to her that he was strong. Selphie beamed, "He's so stupid. Nobody asked him to do that!"   
  
"Are you talking about me?"   
  
~I learn to live on many clouds  
I learn to stick my hopes onto them  
As I see the fragments of memories  
In your eyes they shone brightly~  
  
"Zell!" Selphie exclaimed as Zell grinned, making his way up to his brunette friend, "Hello messenger girl! How are you doing?" Selphie beamed, "I'm very fine, chicken-wuss, thank you." Zell pouted, "Seems like we both are influenced by Almasy!"   
  
Selphie laughed, "Definitely."   
  
~So I soared to the sky   
I want to see so much  
I want to feel the stars within my reach  
I want to see my dreams hanging above  
  
I wanna be your wonder girl~  
  
Selphie sighed as she leant against the railings, "So tell me about your grandfather, Zell." Zell cocked an eyebrow, "Why do you want to know?" Selphie smiled, "Because you're always talking about him. I want to really know how's he like."  
  
Zell smiled, "Thank you, sweet Selphie. My grandfather's a very nice man. He's always teaching me how to be strong, how to look forward to the future and not living in the past." Selphie smiled, "So you learn to be like him?"   
  
Zell laughed, "So you're admitting that I'm strong!" Selphie beamed, "Yes, you are! You're a martial artist, Zell Dincht!" Zell grinned, "You're really sweet. Thank you." Selphie smiled, "You're sweet, too, Zell." Zell beamed, "Whoa, am I? I thought I'm always fiery-headed, you know? Always punching and yelling here and there!"  
  
Selphie giggled, "But there's a gentle side of you, too! And when I see the gentle side of you, you really look like a nice guy!"   
  
~So teach me how to fly, fly, fly  
I want to go above those mountains  
Those aren't hard to climb  
I want to see my dreams hanging above  
  
I want to be your wonder girl~  
  
Zell smiled brightly, "Thank you, Selph! You sounded nice! Nobody ever said that I'm nice before." Selphie frowned, "Nobody? But you're so nice, Zell! You're such a perfect man!" Zell shook his head, "I can't be perfect, sweet Selphy! No man is perfect. Not even Squall, the hero of the world!"   
  
Selphie laughed, "He still gets his blushing thing when he's around Rinoa everytime!" Zell grinned, nodding, "He is. And that Irvine always flirts around. For god gracious, he's the worst man I've ever seen in my entire life!" Selphie beamed, "Except Seifer!" Zell snickered, "Definitely Almasy remains the last man on Earth I want to be friends with. Boy, I rather be friends with a black-headed big-butt donkey monkey with a sore head than that bloody asshole!"   
  
~I want to be a wonder girl  
I want to smile when I see tears  
So teach them all to me  
  
It's alright  
It's all fine  
Everything's gonna be ok…~  
  
Selphie giggled, wagging a finger, "That's too vulgar, Zell! Soften that down a bit!" Zell shrugged but couldn't help smiling at that always beaming girl, "Why are you always so active and happy, Selphy?" Selphie smiled softly, "Because everybody should be like that! The world never stops revolving, it just goes round and round. Time goes by and can never reverse back. So the most we can do is to live happily and smile 24 hours/day!"   
  
Zell held out a thumbs up, "Way to go, sweet Selphy!"  
  
~I learn to laugh and smile  
I learn how not to cry when you're there  
So let it be  
Let me be  
  
Let me be everything you're wishing for~  
  
"You know, Selphie, you're really sweet…If only I could have a girl like you…" Zell muttered as he stared out to the stars. Selphie looked up and stared bewildered at Zell who had unconsciously said out his thoughts.   
  
"Zell?"  
  
Zell faced Selphie, "Nee?"  
  
Selphie surprised Zell so badly with the sudden hug that almost threw Zell backwards. Zell gaped, "Now what was that?" Selphie giggled, "I'll be your girl then if you would so much want to!" Zell froze, "You heard…?" Selphie beamed, "Yup!" Zell gulped before Selphie took his hands, "I'll be your girl, k, Zell?"  
  
Zell then chuckled, "Then I'll be your guy, k, Selph?" Selphie threw her arms around him, "Definitely, Zell! I'll be your greatest wonder girl and you'll know it!"   
  
Zell nuzzled his nose into her auburn hair, "Definitely!"  
  
I wanna be your pot of dreams  
I wanna be everything you're wishing for  
I wanna be that star you look up to  
  
I wanna be your wonder girl…  
  
  
  
So that's it! My second zelphie fic! That song title is Your Wonder Girl by me!  
  
JA NE!  
Mysterio000 


End file.
